Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a controller including a map table and a memory system including a semiconductor memory device.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices that use semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified as either volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data when its power supply is cut off. Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. Non-volatile memory devices are memory devices that can retain their stored data even without a constant source of power. Non-volatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. Flash memories are generally classified as being either NOR type or NAND type.